


The Boy Next Door

by InspiredShip



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gets dark, Lalum - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, More tags in the future, boy next door, innocent!luke, its cute i promise, trigger warning, will be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredShip/pseuds/InspiredShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You where always a pretty boy, Luke.”</p>
<p>“Calum - what are you,”</p>
<p>“Shh, just one more time,”</p>
<p>"Calum please-"</p>
<p>“I'm almost done.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> ;
> 
> These guys are not im the band for this story.
> 
> Everything in here is fictional except names, looks, ages and siblings. There is nothing in here that should be taken to serious account. Nothing in here is for disrespect to the boys or their family. I love them with all my heart x
> 
> There will be triggers  
> Suicidal  
> Cutting  
> Etc
> 
> Please read with Caution and stay SAFE x

“Make sure you take the trash out Lucas!”

A frustrated groan pushed out the boys mouth. “Fine!”

It was tiring to get up since Luke had just laif down, getting himself comfortable. The boy hadn't argued - he knew his mum would fight back, so he went downstairs, grabbed the trash and headed on his way. And holy mary was it hot outside. It didn't help that he had wore all black. 

“Hey Luke!”

He turned after he had threw the trash away, looking for the source of his name. His eyes landed on a male, a tall - slightly shorter male than Luke. Black hair with a bit of blonde(?). Puppy brown eyes he could stare into forever, complimenting his face greatly. Tensing abs and a happy trail. Wow was that boy delicious, could spray some whip cream on them abs and call it a sundae. And to top off all his assets, he was shirtless. 

Wait, how did he know my name?

“Uh, hey, do I know you?” Luke chewed on his bottom lip, trying to keep his eyes above waist level.

“We got to the same school, I see you all the time in the hallway,” Luke had soon figured he was australian, just like himself.

Then why haven't you spoken to me.

“Oh,” Luke murmered.

Befofe Luke could turn the boy was already making his way over to him. Fuck. Luke stuffed his phone in his back pocket and crossed arms. 

"So uh, how come I haven't seen you," Calum stuffed a rag in his back pocket. 

"Maybe because I usually don't come outside often," God this boy was perfect.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm Calum." He finally introduced himself, holding out his arm.

Luke eyes trailed up the boys arm, tracing his veins with his eyes. "Luke," He blinked. "I guess you already know that." A tight grip was placed on Calum's hand.

Luke winced at Calum's firm grip, damn was his strong.

"Well uhm, I'm just working on my car." The black haired boy pointed behind him.

"Can I see?" 

"Yeah - sure," Calum clenched his jaw and his eyes scanned Luke for a moment.

Luke felt his cheeks darken, no one has looked at him that long before - without yelling at him.

Calum shook his head as if he was awakening himself from a trance. “Yeah, this way,” He turned and began to walk towards his garage.

This hot guy was starring at me? Luke shook his head. Might've seen a bug. 

When they made their way to the garage, Calum moved out if the way so Luke could see his work.

“Damn, this is amazing!” Luke praised, stepping forward and inspecting the mobile closer.

It was a ruby red truck, shining with polish. Or wax. Hood low, but just enough space for your height. Open trunk, easy for extra people to sit at. It wa truly beautiful, and to think a young guy like Calum could make this.

“Thanks, i've been working on her for a year now.” Calum triumphantly spoke. 

Luke turned and a smile had formed. "Dude, how did you find the time?"

“Well I usually study in school, so I don't have extra shit on my back.” He chuckled.

Luke could tell it wasn't quite ready though. The wheels where a bit too small and there whre no windows. The hood was propt up as it seemed he was previously working on, so that's what the rag was for. Cleaning his hand.

“She'll be done in a month tops,"” Calum crossed his arms and nodded. His eyes kept scanning Luke, like he was some piece of meat.

“Maybe we could go for a ride sometime?”

Luke had turned to face the car again, kneeling down and admiring the paint until Calum spoke. He stood up and looked at the male. "For a ride?" Luke blushed as his mind went to dirty thoughts. He closed his eyes and groaned. “Sorry, I didn't mean it like-”

“Yeah, for a ride.”

Luke could have sworn the boy had winked at him. 

“I uhm, I should get going,” The boy had felt a little, shy persay around the more masculine boy. He didn't know why - Luke was taller than him, but he just had that intimidating look and smile. Practically an angel people would say, for sure. Maybe even his mom, such a cougar she was. He found it funny. 

Calum had frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why? I thought things where going pretty smooth.”

Calum took a step forward.

Luke took a step back.

This had continued on for a minut or two.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Stop. 

Luke turned and saw he was agaisnt the car now, no where to go.

“You okay? You seem a little, tense,”

“I'm fine, I really have to go...” Luke was feeling uncomfortable now, this boy was practically towering over him. 

“I don't think you really should.” Calum or, whoever this was. Creeped Lule out. 5 minutes ago he was sweet and inviting. Now - he was like, someone else.

Luke looked up with worried eyes, he whimpered lightly when the male had pressed his body agaisnt him. “I uh, have to go. Now.” He scooted between Calum's body - bare body; and made his way down the driveway.

What the he just happened?

He didn't know but he felt a bit sexually assaulted. His hand held his arm to his sidr, his feet picking up his pace to a hurried walk. When he reached the door he fumbled for the knob, glancing over to the males house. A wave. He waved at him like it was nothing. Luke looked with confusing and just opened his door, shaking his head and walking in. The boy didn't want to think about it anymore, nothing serious had happened and it shouldn't be turned into anything serious.

“Mum?”

The woman jumped a the sudden voice of her soon, placing a hand on her heart and sigjing with relief when she turned to see him.

“Jesus Luke, you scared me half to death.”

“Where you watching me?” Anger filled him a bit as he crossed his arms. 

“No, of course not sweetie. I was just- did you take out the trash?”

“That's kind of the whole reason I was outside, I'm going upstairs," He thudded upstairs and reached the too step. “Oh and next time, you could've came out and said hello.”

Slamming his door he walked into his room, running his fingers thru his hair tiredly. His sighed and laid on his bed, the spot tingling where Calum had leaned on. For a moment he had started at the ceiling, thinkin about the precios events that had takened place. He felt a bit bad for being rude to his mom, he was just angry, he felt violated. Luke shifted on his bed, laying on his side and looking out his window. In the corner, he could see the boys driveway. Ok, lets just see what he is doing now. The boy stood up, making his way to the window, glancing over to the garage. Curiosity overwhelemed him and he did somethjng really stupid. He opened his widow. He peered out, his hands gripped on the ledge, half his body hanging out as he tried to find the male who was no where to be found. 

“Looking for me?”


	2. Fuckin Creep Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))

Luke jumped with sudden surprisement, his mind automatically going to who he thought it was. But he heard a soft chuckle and he sighed in relief.

“Ash!” He whined and turned, wrapping his arms around the other male.

“Hey Lukey.” He grinned.

Ash or Ashton is Luke's best friend. Ashton loves to play tricks on Luke, sort of like an older brother. That is what Ashton is to Luke, like a brother. He is always there for him, helping him, protecting him. Being there when he needs him most. 

“You shouldn't scare me like that!” Luke mumbled into his chest.

“I'm sorry Lukey. Hey, what were you doing half out your window?” He asked as they noth parted from the hug.

“oh, there was this guy.” Luke pointed out the window and turned frowning when he saw the garage door close, no sign of the boy outside. 

“There was a guy.” He mumbled.

“Sure there was, I told you about your meth-head friend.” Ashton rolled his eyes and went over to Luke's bed, taking a ball and tossing it in the air, catchimg and repeating.

“Michael? He isn't a meth-head. He only uses drugs for stress,"

“Oh yeah, stress.”

“Ashton don't,"

“Don't what? I don't trust you around him,” Ashton had put the ball down.

“You don't _trust_ me around anyone,” The boy murmered. 

“What?”

“Nothing, we going to the party, yeah?” Luke put on his hat and changed his lip ring.

“Whatever, lets go.” Ashton stood up and headed out the room, going downstairs and waiting for Luke at the door.

-

They had arrived at the house. It was a pretty big house, their friend was a pretty wealthy girl. The music could be heard from blocks away, good the neighbors were away right now. Luke could feel the vibrations of the blaring sound shake the ground, with slightly settle rumbles. 

“We going in or we just gonna stand out here?” Ashton smirked to Luke as he walked up the driveway, into the house.

Lule sighed and crossed his arms. “Inside apparently.”

The blonde boy entered the door, loud music filling his ears. People dancing on each other and wildest people he'd ever seen. He was second guessing this party, he really only came to get out of the house. Luke had wished Ashton and him could've did something on their own. Like explore the abandoned amusement park or - the movies perhaps? No, Ashton had to be around a big crowd to keep his 'social status' up to level. Luke didn't have much of a social status, he wasn't even that social. He groaned and pushed his thoughts away, no need of leaving now. Maybe he could have a drink or something?

Luke made his way over to a mini fridge, opening to reveal beer, bottles and some unkown shit. This wasn't a very high priced party. 

Luke was reaching for what seemed to be the last beer when a hand grabbed it before him.

“Hey, what the hell?” The blonde looked up.

A wave of shivers went through his spine, it felt like he had just came down from a high. He already knew who it was when his eyes met with those puppy brown ones. 

_Calum_

“Wh- what are you doing here,” His tone shook with fear.

“Same reason you're hear, for the party,"Calum smirked

God, he shouldn't do that. He shouldn't smirk at me like that. I swear he knows what he is doing, knowing his smirk could kill. 

“Oh, arlight. Can I have that?” Luke pointed to the beer.

Calum looked down to it and smirked back up to him. "You want it? You gotta come get it." 

With that Calum backed up. Luke groaned and reached for it but the boy held it in the air. Luke could've gotten it but people kept getting in his way, this place was a bit crowded. Before he could get pass them the boy had dissapeared into it. Luke groaned and made his way thru, glancing around for him. 

“I don't want to play games!” He shouted but it was silenced by the loud music. 

Luke finally had spotted him, standing at the end of the crowd with the beer in his hand. Luke had slowed down his walk, as the boy creepily stood there. He clenched his jaw and marched over to him, snatching the drink out of his hand. 

“Is this how you flirt? Because you suck at it.” Luke twisted the cap off slowly.

“I wouldn't drink that.” Calum laughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Why? Because it might rotten your teeth? That's just a myth.”

Calum just nodded and crossed his arms.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him and took a sip, feeling the cold liquid chill his throat. Luke looked back to Calum with a slight annoyed look. Calum had been walking forward, which made Luke step back. 

“St-stop.” Luke's words were muffled by a shot of pain through his head. It major headache.

The boy kept coming closer and closer until he was in front of him, grabbing the beer out of his hand.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and he became dizzy, stumbling into Calum's arms.  

“Woah, I told you not to drink it,”

The boy looked up to a grinning Calum, trying to push away but Calum's grip only got tighter.

“L-let go..." 

“Shh.” He felt an arm hold his back and another swop him up by his back legs.

"W-wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things escalate quickly
> 
> ;
> 
> I posted this chapter for you guys because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I am currently working on part 2 and all I can say is
> 
> You shouldn't talk to strangers  
> No matter how sexy <3

**Author's Note:**

> See end of story for list of all people used here.


End file.
